1. Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to video recording, and more particularly to adjusting recorder timing by using audio identification.
2. Related Art
Digital video recorders (DVRs), also referred to as personal video recorders (PVRs), have changed the way consumers view media content on televisions and/or other consumer electronic (“CE”) devices. Today, consumers can configure a DVR to automatically record media content, such as a television program, that is scheduled for broadcast at some time in the future. The DVR performs the recording based on scheduled listings data or electronic program guide (EPG) data, which indicates the channel, scheduled program start time, and scheduled program end time of the program to be recorded. Once the program is recorded to the DVR, the consumer controls the DVR to view the program on a television or other CE device at a time convenient for the consumer.
Programs can be properly recorded to DVRs based on scheduled listings data so long as the programs are actually broadcasted according to the channels, scheduled program start times, and scheduled program end times indicated by the scheduled listings data. Sometimes, however, a program runs beyond its scheduled program end time, causing a subsequent program to be broadcasted at a later time than scheduled. This is especially true in the case of live programs. Because a DVR recording is only as accurate as the most recent scheduled listings data, a DVR configured to record a program that follows the live program typically records the final portion of the live program and misses the final portion of the program intended to be recorded.